Malec
by TheYuriYoaiMaster
Summary: After Magnus's and Alec's breakup, they both have been feeling sad. When Alec gets captured, MAgnus goes to save him. Unfortunatly, A warlock has been experimenting on him, and his chest is a little heavy if you know what i mean ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I dont own shit!**

**Enjoy my first real drama! :)**

Alec was lost. He had been with Magnus, and his life was full of meaning and love. Now that Magnus was gone, nothing was beautiful. Alec didn't even look at boys anymore, and spent all of his time killing demons to try and forget about Magnus. It never worked. Even while fighting Greater Demons he still had a hard time not remembering green-gold cat eyes, and Magnus's spiky, glittery hair...

This time Alec was fighting about twenty five spider demons alone. He shot arrow after arrow, and when he ran out, he grabbed throwing knives and began impaling demons left and right. Unfortunately, He didn't have enough throwing knives. The last two spiders rushed him. He managed to grab a knife from one of the bodies and kill the first one, but the second one impaled his thigh with its stinger. Alec gasped in pain and managed to throw the spider off of him. He grabbed another knife and killed the last one, gasping with pain. Alec could feel the poison, deathly cold, pumping in his veins. "Shit!" Alec gasped, his leg starting to feel numb. "Hello, shadow hunter." A voice said above him. "W-who's there?" Alec managed to say before passing out.

Magnus POV:

He should be getting over Alec, but he couldn't. He hadn't loved anyone like Alec in all of his eight hundred years of life, and now Alec was gone. Magnus summoned another carton of Chinese takeout. That restaurant was probably getting really confused. Magnus had been stealing from them for the past two weeks now, ever since Alec- the door bell rang. "WHO DARES DISTURB THE MIGHTY WARLOCK OF BROOKLAND WHILE HE IS EATING TAKEOUT?" "JACE!" Jace yelled back. Magnus sighed. "What?" "Let me come in!" "Whatever." Magnus sighed again, knowing exactly what Jace wanted. The door opened, and Jace came in. "I want to talk to you-" "You mean you want me and Alec to get back together?" Magnus interrupted. "W-well," Jace mumbled sheepishly, "That too..." "Sit down." Magnus sighed for the third time. "I'm just going to finish my Chinese food. Magnus rubbed at the stubble on his chin. He had not shaved for two weeks, and his hair was ungelled and his eyes free of makeup. Magnus plopped down on a bean chair in front of Jace, already shoveling down the contents of the container. "Magnus," Jace started, sounding tired. "Since you two broke up, Alec has been leaving the house for hours at a time, and shows up, covered in blood. He's been hunting demons alone. In fact, he's on one of these 'hunting trips' right now. Izzy and me are terrified for him." "Then why wont you talk to him?" Magnus said angrily. Jace shook his head. "We tried, but he doesn't listen to us. I think he will only listen to you."

Magnus nodded his head. "I'll talk to him, but I can't be sure-" Suddenly Jace gasped. He sank to the floor holding his leg. "What?" Magnus yelled, worried. Jace lifted up his pant leg to show the familiar rune. "Alec..." Jace moaned. "Go look for Alec now!" Jace fainted, leaving behind a terrified Magnus. He grabbed for his phone and dialed the familiar number. "Hello?" Izzy said from the other side. "This is Magnus," Magnus muttered quickly. "Alec's in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sry if it took a long time to upload... homework and stuff... :(**

**Disclaimer ****again!**** dont own tmi! **

Alec POV:

By the Angel what was happening? Alec rubbed his head, shuddering. His leg felt like it was broken, and his head throbbed, the after affects of demon poison. He tried to move, but the pain was over whelming. Alec groaned loudly.

He was lying face down on the floor of a prison like area, made of rough grey stone with no observable door and an arrow slit for a window. The floor was slightly damp, and Alec was chained to the floor, sharp metal cuffs encircling his wrists and cutting them slightly.

Trying to ignore the pain, Alec tried to stand, but the chains only let him half stand. Alec sank back down into a sitting position.

Suddenly, a young man walked through the wall. He had a harsh face for one so young looking, and his eyes were a muddy red color, marking him as a warlock. Alec attempted to stand again, but the cuffs dug into his wrists and his leg collapsed, sending pain jolting through his body. The young man looked at Alec, as if observing him, his face completely blank. "W-what do you want?" Alec stuttered, terrified. "I need a test subject." The young man said in a monotone voice. "And you were the first eligible subject I saw." "Eligible?" Alec asked. The man nodded. "A young shadow hunter male." "B-but thats illegal!" The man rolled his eyes. "Look at my face and tell me if I care." By the angel, Alec thought, that guy is evil, but he has lots of sass!

Alec swallowed slowly as a thought hit his mind. "S-so what are you doing here?" Alec asked quietly, terrified of the answer."Firstly, to introduce myself. Hello, I'm Lucas Buckthorn. Secondly, I'm here to test my first spell. A gender switch spell." "A what?" "A gender changing spell." He waved his fingers, and Alec's shackles opened. "Follow me." "I can't! My legs broken!" Lucas groaned. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He waved his hands again and Alec floated out the now visible door and down a staircase. "You could just fix my leg..." Lucas shook his head. "That would defeat the purpose of me breaking it wouldn't it?"

Alec was set down at a table and strapped down. "First," Lucas mumbled to himself, "I must take blood samples." He held a knife to Alec's upper arm and made a small cut. A few drops of blood leaked out and were caught by a small glass vial. "This next part might hurt a little." Lucas warned, then started chanting. Alec screamed.

Magnus POV:

He and Izzy had franticly searched all of Brooklyn. They had finally found the back ally that held twenty five dead spider demons. Izzy looked around the carcasses, impressed. "He killed all of these? Alone?" Magnus nervously examined them, scared to find Alec's body some where in that sea of remains.

"How can you tell Alec killed all these?" Magnus asked, pacing quickly. "These are all his arrows, and some of his emergency throwing knives. Plus this one spiders has some blood on it, which is definitely shadow hunter blood. Half angel, you know." "But were is he?" Magnus cried, all his kept in feelings coming out. He sank to the floor, his head in his hands.

"Wait!" Izzy cried. Magnus stood up quickly, perking up. "There is a piece of paper here! Maybe Alec left it." Magnus ran over to where Izzy was pointing and picked up the paper. Inside was a drawing of a single red eye.

"What does it mean?" Izzy asked, confused. "It means," Magnus said grimly. "That Alec could be in a lot of danger. This is the mark of Lucas Blackthorn."

**Please review! that button is sparkly just like Magnus! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH... dont own... BLAH BLAH BLAH... wish i did...**

**enjoy and dont forget to review! 3**

Alec POV:

Alec woke up back in his cell. What had happened? Alec's body was sore all over, and his chest felt... weird. He looked at his chest and gasped. Since when had he had boobs? He looked at the rest of his body. He had lost his six pack but had a flat stomach, and nice legs, but female legs!

His hair came down past his shoulders. Alec grabbed his boobs. Why? Because he could. He had never felt attracted to boobs in any way, so having a pair now was startling. He knew he should be focusing more on the fact that he was now female, but he was too busy thinking about Magnus, and what Magnus would think. But Magnus is Bi, Alec reassured himself. He wont care if you... Alec realized that he and Magnus ha broken up, and disrepair replaced the fear.

After wallowing a little, Alec realized that the spell that had turned him into a girl had also healed his leg, and that he was no longer chained down. Alec jumped up, kicking the air with as much force as possible.

"Should I break your leg again?" Lucas drawled from the corner. Alec, feeling proud of herself, rushed at him and prepared to knock him out. Lucas waved his hand lazily and Alec's snapped in the wrong direction. Alec fell to the floor with a scream of pain.

"You didn't think I would be that easy do you? I'm insulted." Lucas sneered down at her. Alec dragged herself into the corner whimpering. "NO, I'm not just here to ruin your chances of escaping, I'm here to do tests on you and how the change is effecting your body. I need blood tests." Alec clutched at her leg, silent.

"If you want," Lucas continued lazily, "I could invite Magnus too! That way I could see if the tests work on a warlock too!" "NO!" Alec shouted. Lucas chuckled. He walked towards Alec and picked her up roughly. Alec whimpered. "Come on Alexei!" Lucas mocked, leaving the cell with Alec dragging behind, held by the front of her shirt.

Magnus POV:

Izzy stayed to take care of Jace who seemed delirious. He had been groaning something along the lines of, 'I have breasts now! Clary will never love me!' When Magnus had left. Magnus shook his head, clearing his mind of Jace and trying to focus on making a portal.

It was quite hard to focus when all Magnus was doing was imagining all the horrible things that could be happening to Alec. Magnus shook his head vigorously, and began to chant, his mind blank except for a pair of tortured blue eyes staring at him.

A few minutes later Magnus stood in front of the Buckthorn castle. It was huge and cast large shadows on the ground. Magnus looked at the sky. He did not know what time it was but estimated around seven o'clock at night.

Magnus walked over to the doors and pulled them open. He entered into the dusty hallway.

Alec POV:

Alec was dazed and hurting. The last thing she remembered was being strapped to a table and having blood vigorously extracted from large gashes on her forehead and arms. Lucas had been cutting her over and over for no particular reason, sing one direction songs the whole time. Alec shuddered.

But where was Lucas now? Alec unworked the straps easily, a sat up. All of her muscles protested, but she ignored them, and stood up, leaning heavily on her non-broken leg.

Alec slowly walked to next room, and was happy to see a weapons room. She quickly selected a nice bow and a couple of arrows.

She fashioned a weird sort of support for her leg out of some spare cloth and dull, broken knives. Alec heard loud yells and bags upstairs. Was Lucas fighting someone? Alec rushed up the nearest flight of stairs she could find.

**I'm sorry if these are short, i just like to leave a lot of suspenceish...**

**thank you for the reviews! pls moar! MOAR! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't****posted in a while... I know, I'm a little shit.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah. You know that already. **

Magnus POV:

I hit the wall, winded. Lucas was far older and stronger than me, and it didn't help that all I could think about was Alec. Lucas stood over me, sneering. "Not so powerful now huh?" He geered. I spit, missing him entirely, but I think he got the point.

His jeering smile turned into a grimace. He recoiled from the spit, grossed out. "Scared of a little spit are you?" I taunted, enjoying the look of fury on his face.

Unfortunately, my happiness didn't last long. Lucas had decided that he was done with me, and now would probably come the part where he kills me.

I decided to get down to business. "Where is Alec you little shit? Tell me now." I glared at him, sure that he was completely terrified of me. He should know that no one messes with my boyfriend. Apparently, I wasn't as intimidating as I thought I was.

Lucas raised his hand, as if to strike me, but his hand was engulfed in purple flames. At least he could have killed me with a different color of flame, purple was my favorite.

His hand come down, and was inches away from my face when the fire went out. I looked up, surprised. Lucas was looking down at me, equally surprised. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but only blood came out. He collapsed to the floor, and only then did I notice the arrow sticking out of his head.

I felt a surge of hope. Arrows were Alec's preferred weapons. I looked up, and the surge of hope left my body. There was a person there, but a female. "Are you alright?" She asked in a weirdly familiar voice. She sounded like Izzy, but different.

"I'm fine darling. If you could just point me to where my boyfriend is, I would be even better."

The girl walked towards me, silent. She crouched by my head. I tried to get up, but my chest throbbed. She leaned over me, and stared into my eyes. I stared up at her, and gasped.

She was pale and muscular. She had long, rich black hair and startlingly familiar deep blue eyes. "Magnus…" she whispered. Tears filled her eyes, but before she could say anything more I jumped up painfully and kissed her. "It's okay. We'll find a way to turn you back." I said between kisses. "But right now we should focus on getting you home. Izzy is worried sick."

Alec Pov:

I was so disoriented. My chest felt weird, and I felt grouchy. Great, I thought to myself. Maybe my period was coming. Magnus held me, and suddenly we were at Magnus's front door. I blinked.

Magnus pulled me through the front door. "I have ghost boobs!" Jace wailed from the couch, clutching izzy. "No, you don't Jace." Izzy said tiredly. "B-but, Clary isn't Lesbian! She won't love me anymore!" "YOU'RE NOT A GIRL JACE!" Izzy shouted, fed up. Magnus cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something here, but Alec's actually going to need that couch." Izzy's eyes widened as she took in Alec. JAce didn't realize who she was. "You're hot. He slurred. Alec blushed.

"He's MY boyfriend thanks." Magnus huffed. Izzy shoved Jace off the couch, and helped Alec lay down. "Can you help him?" Izzy asked Magnus, ignoring Jace muttering about how he fell on his imaginary boobs.

"I think so," Magnus said, tiredly. "But you and Jacey-wacy are going to have to leave." Izzy nodded, but Jace didn't move. "I want to stay with the hot girl." Jace said stupidly. Magnus glowered at Jace. "I'm keeping live duck in my living room, and in one minute i'm letting them roam free. They haven't eaten in days, and they particularly like blond people. To eat, that is." Jace's eyes widened, and he ran out, screaming.

Izzy laughed, but then stopped, and look straight at Magnus. "Please fix him, and call me as soon as possible, okay?" Magnus nodded.

I groaned. "Izzy, why is there blood coming out of my-" "BYE!" Izzy said loudly, and ran out, screaming. Magnus looked at Alec warily. "Were you just lying to get her out of here?" Magnus asked. I smiled. "Wanna find out?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Later dear. Why don't we do turn you back first?" I nodded. "YES PLEASE!"

Magnus POV:

I slumped back tired. A now fully male Alec laid in front of me, asleep. "Good night darling." I whispered, before picking him up. Then I remembered. We weren't together anymore. I groaned. I forgot in all the excitement, and the weirdness. Maybe I should just leave him here to sleep on the couch. I left, and sagged into my bed, preparing for a sleepless night.

**Please comment! I love you all! **

**There will be a couple more chapters, I've just been overloaded with homework, so I haven't been able to write in a few days. sorry.**

**Whoever comments last doesn't get anything, but my looooove. **

**You know that button is sparkly, like Magnus.**


End file.
